mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Mazinger (Ōta Mecha)
Great Mazinger is the successor to Mazinger Z in the manga by Gosaku Ōta. It was created by Kenzo Kabuto to combat the Mycenae Empire and is piloted by Tetsuya Tsurugi. Appearance Great Mazinger resembles its predecessor but with a few minor changes to its design such as sharper features like its V-shaped heat sink and bladed fins on its forearms. It stands a few meters taller than Mazinger Z partly because of its higher crown. It has a built-in Scrander on its back that can grow and compact itself to allow the Great to fly. Equipment Brain Condor The jet-like command center of Great Mazinger that is able to move at high speeds after being launched from an underwater launch bay. Great Booster The Great Booster is an airplane-like Scrander that attaches to the back of the Great to allow greater flight than it can normally do with its built-in Scrander. Attacks *'Atomic Punch': A Rocket Punch attack with more propulsion than the Mazinger's making it stronger. **'Drill Pressure Punch': A Rocket Punch where the arm rotates, giving it extra force. *'Breast Burn': Releases immense heat energy from the V-shaped heat sink on its chest that can cause opponents to melt. **'Breast Burn Special': Basically a powered-up Breast Burn with detrimental effects to Great Mazinger. Used to destroy Gilgilgan from within. *'Great Boomerang': Detaches the heat sink on its chest and throws it like a boomerang that can cut through enemies. *'Great Typhoon': Releases a blast of air from the mouth grill, unlike Mazinger Z it does not contain corrosive particles. *'Thunder Break': Channels lightning in the atmosphere to attack enemies. *'Mazinger Blade': Releases a sword from a leg holster for close combat. History Great Mazinger first appeared to help the Mazinger Z after it was being continuously attacked by Warrior Beasts. With its predecessor damaged, Tetsuya piloted the Great to fight the Mycenae Empire and other threats such as Gilgilgan. However, the Japanese government had made deals with the Empire to save itself from collapse, even using private companies to build mass produced versions of the Great for national profit. With a few issues pushed aside, Great Mazinger fights against the Great General of Darkness and after a difficult battle emerges victorious. But the Mycenae Empire was not beaten, the Emperor of Darkness had revived Dr. Hell to combat the Great with different tactics. The newly named Great Marshall of Hell launched a threat against the Japanese government where only a captured Great could change his mind. The Science Fortress Lab was destroyed when the Great was refused to be turned over. The fleeing group was forced to fend for themselves as Japan became lawless and had to move across the globe. The US government backed by Mazinger Z helped them out by taking out one of Hell's space weapons. But when the Empire closed in Kenzo Kabuto sacrificed himself for his sons's safety. Soon the Great entered the final battle against Great Marshall of Hell, its allies fought against the army but were badly damaged. Taking the chance to attack Hell, the Great flew off to fight him and its pilot Tetsuya had the Great self-destruct destroying Hell and the Great with it. Trivia *Great Mazinger and Tetsuya appeared in a special chapter in Ōta's Grendizer manga playing the part they had in Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger: Kessen! Daikaiju, which is non-canon as the Great was destroyed and Tetsuya is dead. Gallery Mo.png Category:Mazinger Z Mecha Category:Great Mazinger Mecha Category:Grendizer Mecha Category:Science Fortress Laboratory Category:Gosaku Ōta